


Light to Dark

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The last few moments of a girl who was too young to die.





	Light to Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Her mother didn’t know. Her mother didn’t know much though. Katniss and her knew that their mother needed to be protected at all times  and kept in the dark most of the time. It was better that way. Right now Prim’s mom thought she was in class where she should be. 

Her mother and Katniss would be shocked to find out that she was actually in the Capitol. Prim wanted to go. Coin offered her the opportunity and she took it. She was a medic working in the field. This was her dream could true. 

When the bombs went off she rushed to help the poor children and save as many as she could. She was healing a little boy when she heard a familiar voice. She looked around, her blonde braid hit her in the face when she whipped her head to hard. The person kept calling her name. She then found the person. It was Katniss. She saw her big sister. Katniss looked confused and terrified. Then all the sudden Prim heard a loud boom noise. 

Pain. 

That’s all she felt. Pain everywhere. She screamed out. Then  everything went dark and stopped hurting. She felt calm and peaceful. There was no more pain. 

Prim was dead.


End file.
